Agumon
thumb|left|150pxthumb|left|127pxAgumon es un Digimon Reptil. Se trata de un Tyrannosaurus rex bajo y robusto-como Digimon de pie cerca de 3 pies de alto, y tiene la piel de color naranja brillante y ojos verdes. También se ha aplanado antebrazos con amplio, de tres garras manos, aunque obra temprana para la Virtual Pet representó sus manos con cuatro garras, y distintos músculos pectorales. Sus piernas y brazos están demostrado ser muy vasculares. Su cola es corta, y su cabeza y el hocico son casi tan grande como el resto de su cuerpo. El nombre "Agumon" es, en parte derivada de la onomatopeya japonesa "aguagu", el sonido de morder, y del sufijo-mon (la abreviatura de "monstruo") que todos los Digimon llevar al final de sus nombres. Por lo tanto, Agumon es literalmente un "monstruo de morder"."Agumon" es el nombre que todos los miembros de esta cuota de Digimon particular las especies. Hay varios Agumon diferentes que aparecen en anime de Digimon diferentes y manga que casi siempre son personajes principales Digimon. Cada lugar está asociado Agumon (servidumbre) con un niño llamado Elegidos. Elegidos los niños son elegidos por seres benévolos (usualmente un grupo de antiguos, Digimon poderosos) para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal en el mundo digital, el avión en el que todos los Digimon viven. El uso Elegidos los estados psicológicos para activar sus Digimon a transformar en una forma Digievolucionar. Digievolución cambios de una especie Digimon y aumenta su poder de forma espectacular.thumb|leftthumb|left Digimon Adventure Agumon y Tai son los Digimon principal / equipo Elegidos en Digimon Adventure, Digimon primero de la serie de anime. Personalidad Agumon es extremadamente valiente, relajado y divertido. Ser asociado con el líder de los ocho Elegidos aparece en la aventura, Agumon es un factor decisivo en muchas batallas. Él es siempre el primero de los Digimon socio para digievolucionar en una forma más fuerte. Agumon es también uno de Digimon sólo dos socios para digievolucionar al nivel de Mega, la forma más alta y más fuerte la posibilidad de obtener un Digimon. (Matt Ishida es el socio Gabumon es el Digimon de otros para llegar a Mega.) Digimon Adventure la pelicula Agumon desempeña un importante papel en la película de Digimon Adventure Nuestro juego de guerra!. (Esta película fue combinado con Digimon Adventure (Película) y Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Supreme Evolution! Digimentals El Oro para que el idioma Inglés Digimon: The Movie). En ella, Agumon y equipos de Tai con Matt, Gabumon, Tentomon (socio de Izzy Izumi), y Patamon (socio de los conocimientos tradicionales Takaishi) para entrar en la Internet a la batalla Infermon, un Digimon malvado que había fijado su residencia allí. (Digimon se hacen de los datos y puede entrar en redes de comunicaciones electrónicas a voluntad; Elegidos se haya convertido temporalmente a los datos para este propósito.) Finalmente, cuando fue derrotado Infermon forma Mega WarGreymon (Agumon's) de ADN Digivolved con MetalGarurumon (Gabumon MEGA) para formar Omnimon.thumbthumb|left Digimon Adventure 02 En Digimon Adventure 02 Elegidos nuevos fueron elegidos para defender el mundo digital. Agumon ya no era un personaje principal, aunque hizo apariciones intermitentes en toda la serie. Su contribución más notable fue el de comenzar la cadena de acontecimientos que condujeron a Veemon (los Digimon principales novedades) la obtención de Raidramon, una de sus formas Armor Digievolucion. Agumon fue temporalmente detenidos por los Digimon emperador, el personaje malvado de los Niños Elegidos en realidad llamado Ken Ichijōji. Veemon and his partner Davis Motomiya unlocked Veemon Raidramon form during the battle to free Agumon. Se vio obligado a Dark digievolucionar a SkullGreymon y MetalGreymon poseía. Veemon y su compañero Davis Motomiya desbloqueado forma Veemon de Raidramon durante la batalla a Agumon libre. Digimon Frontier Hubo algunos Agumon estaban en la Feria de hoja de otoño. Uno estaba de pie junto a un Veemonthumb|left|Agumon lanzando Flama Bebe Ataques *'Flama Bebe:' Lanza una bola de fuego de la boca. *'Garra de Ataque: '''Usa sus garras para atacar. Variaciones *BlackAgumon *Agumon X *Agumon (2006 anime) *ToyAgumon *Agumon Hakase *NiseAgumon Hakase *BushiAgumon Agumon X '''Agumon X' es un Agumon que fue modificado por el X-Antibody. Ataques *'Flama Bebe:' Lanza una bola de fuego de la boca. *'''Garra de Ataque: '''Usa sus garras para atacar. thumb|left Variaciones *Agumon